wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Queen Scarlet
Queen Scarlet is the queen of the SkyWings and the main antagonist of the The Dragonet Prophecy. She is a small, orange SkyWing with yellow eyes. Usually, she wears gold chain mail armor on her torso. She detests the Dragonets more than any other dragon for escaping from her evil clutches. Biography Queen Scarlet is one of the longest lived SkyWing queens, surviving 14 challengers. No one had even tried in over eight to nine years prior to The Dragonet Prophecy. She decided to ally with Burn and the MudWings in the great war, and she began to use the war to entertain herself and to catch prisoners to make them fight. She would pit prisoners she captured against each other, saying that if they won a certain number of fights, they would go free. In The Dragonet Prophecy, she was described as "smaller than Clay had thought" implying she might be smaller then the average SkyWing female. Years before, Kestrel entered the breeding program and yielded one egg with twin dragonets. Because one was born with too much fire, and the other too little, she ordered her to kill the dragonets and stay out of the program for her entire life. Despite this, Kestrel tried to flee with them, prompting Scarlet to change the order: kill one, and the other with you will go free. Kestrel killed the one with no fire (an act that haunted her for the rest of her life), but Scarlet revealed she had lied, keeping the one with too much fire and letting Kestrel escape. She named the dragonet Peril, and due to her invulnerability, she trained her as her champion of the arena. To ensure loyalty, she told her Peril herself had killed her brother and her mother abandoned her. Scarlet also told Peril she needed to eat black rocks to survive, poisoning her food the day she did not eat them so she would believe her. Years later, a scavenger stole treasure from her and fled. This lead her to stumble across Clay and Tsunami, who where escaping from the Talons of Peace. She told them to come with her after Clay tried to explain what they had been doing in SkyWing territory for six years. To escape, Tsunami impaled her tail into the ground with a scavenger claw, infuriating her. This led to her following their signal fire and capturing Kestrel and the dragonets, killing Dune in the process and leaving Webs to safely escape using the underground river. Scarlet caged Sunny in her hall, made Glory an art-piece, and put Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight into the arena. She wanted to place Starflight in first, but Clay talked her out of it by denouncing Tsunami as "Just another SeaWing." She pitted Clay against Fjord, telling Peril to stay away from him. An unknown black substance (now known to be Glory's vemon) killed Fjord, so she allowed Clay to live. She held a trial the following day where Kestrel was sentenced to death, Osprey killed, and Peril learning who she truly was. After Burn arrived, she took the three dragonets into a cave for singing. After Peril helped them escape, she told the queen where they were to keep Clay in the Sky Kingdom. The next day, which was Scarlet's hatching day, Queen Scarlet pitted Tsunami against a mad SeaWing named Gill, then she and Starflight against scavengers. However, they defeated two of them before Queen Scarlet decided to pit Starflight against a group of IceWings, who loathe NightWings. Before she could do so, Morrowseer came to Starflight's rescue and the other NightWings proceeded to slaughter the IceWing captives. Queen Scarlet then pitted Peril against Clay, knowing Peril was using the Champion's Shield (a champion may stand in for a prisoner scheduled for execution; the prisoner goes free if they kill their next opponent) in an attempt to save her mother, Kestrel. During the battle, she told Clay to use his venom, not knowing it was Glory who possesed that ability. Ironically, upon asking him to do so, Glory reared up, broke her chain and spat the venom onto Queen Scarlet's face. She was presumed to have been killed in the chaos, with her daughter Queen Ruby succeeding her; however, she survived. In The Hidden Kingdom, she used a magical artifact from an animus dragon called a dreamvisitor to talk to Glory's dreams. It is shown that her face has become a "smeared mess". When Glory asks where she is, Scarlet says that she will tell her if the RainWing promised to free her. Glory refused to do so, and this caused the former queen to become angry, because she believed Glory owed her due to Glory damaging her formerly good looks with her vemon. Personality Scarlet was never afraid of conflict. She demonstrated this through her brutal arenas, which she used Peril in respectively. She was a harsh and cold ruler, not able to be defeated or outsmarted. Her tendency also proved to be a weakness, distracting her for Glory to attack her. She also believed that using fear would carry out her orders unquestioned. However, this lead to her losing Peril and Glory, for both she had lied and threatened death more than once. She also used trickery, shown when she told Peril about black rocks. She also likes showing off her wealth, she wears chain mail studded with rubies and amber drops and encrusts her eyebrow scales and wings with rubies. She held the SkyWing arena and trials to entertain herself. She seems to over-react, or become extremely excited about certain events, and she often says the word, "thrilling". Gallery ChibiMaker-Queen_Scarlet.jpg|Queen Scarlet 1374875648318.png|after Glory's venom Queenscarlethumanchibi.jpg|Queen Scarlet human chibi by Stuffed The_Hidden_Kingdom_Fanart.jpg|Scarlet is right. Queen_scarlet_by_frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png|By ~FrostBiteCreature Category:Characters Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:Skywings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Skywing arena Category:Skywing palace Category:HK Characters Category:SkyWing History